DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): This is an application for a Mid Career Development Award in patient oriented research that will take place at Stanford University School of Medicine designed to enhance research activities and to mentor future researchers in eating disorder treatment research, particularly with children and adolescents. The specific aims of the application are: 1) to continue and extend patient oriented research related to eating disorders in adolescents; and, 2) to increase my capacity to mentor young investigators in the context of patient oriented research with children and adolescents with eating disorders. Training activities will include collaborations with Dr. Christopher Fairburn in CBT-E and Marsha Linehan, MD in DBT in the areas of treatment adaptation and piloting. Mentoring activities will include clinical training, participation in ongoing research using an apprenticeship model for doctoral and post-doctoral level students, encouragement of independent research in my laboratory, and assisting students in authoring papers and presenting at research forums. The main vehicle for these mentoring activities and patient oriented research programs will be my funded R01 Treatment of Adolescents with Anorexia Nervosa as well as research projects currently under review or to be developed during the course of this award.